m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Benz282
Benz282 is currently a Knight-Captain of the Order of Dalmaitus, as well as one of its founding members. He is both renown for his combat skills and infamous for his lack of building talent. His major contributions to the PVP Server have been chiefly combat-related, though it is arguably he who has most shaped the Order into the faction it is today. Early History Elf's Community Server Benz282 joined the TWC Community Server in Oct 2011, where he spent a brief time being factionless before joining the Starks. Much of the building was done by the other members, but Benz was content gathering resources. Following Akars raid on the Stark base, Benz joined the Stark bannermen in exile, and helped establish a new base deep in the wilderness. This second base was to see the construction of Winterfell, under the direction of Inarus and Arriona. Meanwhile, Benz constructed a Nether Portal and began exploring the hellish region it linked to. Benz became notorious within the Starks for always being in the Nether, setting up a secret network of portals that connected with the Overworld to facilitate rapid travel throughout the land. Whilst exploring the Nether one day, Benz happened upon Lulzistan's Nether Portal. Seeking revenge for Akar's earlier raids on Stark land, and acting under orders from his superiors, Benz went through the portal and destroyed an enchanting table (which was later replaced). A few days later, Benz showed an enemy of Lulzistan how to find their portal, and joined this associate on a raid. Much loot was taken, but the associate exploded TNT in the Lulzistan base, which was taken as an act of griefing by the server judges, and a portion of the stolen goods were forced to be returned. While all this was going on, the Starks had formed an alliance with Vardia and a great road was constructed between the two bases. In addition, Magefsx constructed a castle to guard this road. However, the Blackwood Mercenaries received a contract to harass the Starks, which led to their (land)mining of the road and an eventual confrontation with Mage in his castle, during which the intruder was slain. In light of this, Benz located the Blackwood base and constructed a portal nearby. He later returned with Guy and together they went on a raid of the Blackwood camp, digging up much of the fortress in search of delicious loot. Just as they were about to give up, Arriona discovered a stash of (reportedly) 100+ diamonds. On a hunch, he checked another area of the fort using the same method and came across a chest containing armor and weapons. Together, the pair managed to haul off most of this armory, along with the diamonds, and made it back to Winterfell unharmed. The final chapter in the TWC Community Server was the fall of Vardia, which the Starks did nothing to oppose despite being their allies. The Starks were in the midst of an election, and decided to hold off committing to war until new leadership was chosen. However, due to inactive members, the elections dragged on and on, while Vardia was carved to pieces. Apple was eventually elected King of the North, who then appointed Arriona as the King's Hand. Unfortunately, by this point, the war was over and Stark arms were no longer needed. Partly disgusted by this act, and partly to revitalize the server, Benz left the Starks in "rebellion", forming a new faction known as the Black Knights. A plot of land was found and a temporary hut constructed before the server became too unstable to enjoy playing on. With the opening of the Official TWC Servers right around the corner, activity on the Community Server dropped, and Benz eagerly awaited a fresh start. TWC Official PvP Server Early Days Prior to the PvP Server's launch, "Benz" set up a faction with "Mage", with both players inviting real life friends to join them. The faction they created was the Order of Dalmaitus. Benz started the server with "Skivvies" and "Blenderfrog", and immediately set up a temporary base near the Safe Zone. Once enough resources were gathered, the Order packed up and set sail across the sea, seemingly without direction, in search of a perfect island home. Eventually, they gave up and set up camp on a river delta, constructing a small mansion on the shore. This base would be the first "permanent" home for the Order, and would serve them well for several weeks. Benz's role at this stage was comparatively minor; his primary contribution was navigation. As a result, he was the one to find the quickest way back to the Order's temporary base. Meanwhile, the rest of the Order went about building the various parts of the mansion and collecting materials. In a fit of boredom, Benz turned to the forest next to the base and destroyed it. Unfortunately, a foolish Knight went and replanted the whole thing, prompting Benz to slaughter the trees again. After this, there were no more trees on the peninsula which the base sat upon. In addition, Benz joined several Pigman-slaying expeditions through the Nether and brewed many potions in Mage's exquisite potions lab. The First Northman War Peace was not to last, however. On January 27th, 2012, Benz received a letter from "Nerva", then Imperator of the Legion, concerning establishing a formal friendship. Rather than respond, Benz directed his fellow Masters of the Order to drop in on the Legion's base unannounced whilst in the middle of a routine Pigman-culling to say "Hi" and inspect their base. Coincidentally, the Northmen were also in the area when the Masters arrived. Taking the Northmen as attackers, the Legion's garrison attacked and slew "Abbews" when he experienced technical issues. Following this, the Legion fled, leaving the Order and Northmen free reign as they both explored the fort. Shortly thereafter, "10greenbottles" saw Benz in the fort and, taking him for a Legionnaire, shot an arrow at him. Seeing this, and standing right beside Greens as he fired, Mage attacked Greens, prompting the Northman to flee. The Masters gave chase, with Benz in the lead. It took a while, but Benz eventually caught up with Greens and slew him, prompting the Northmen to declare war on the Order. What followed has become known as the Battle of Pinnacle Valley, an extended skirmish which saw the Order drive the Northmen away from the Legion's base, leading to a mutually-agreed upon ceasefire. Benz did not get many kills in this battle, but did manage to hold off the Northmen on his own for a significant time whilst waiting for reinforcements, killing one and distracting another, which allowed Blender to get an easy kill (Benz was unarmored at the time). Following the Battle, Benz helped the Legion reinforce their walls and took great pleasure in finding ways the sneak into the fort (and subsequently plugging the gaps). The Order was victorious, and Benz was content with both his and his faction's performance, but this was not to last.